HP and the Night Moaning Myrtle Came Back to Life
by no1shotrthnpottr
Summary: Harry's been hanging out with Moaning Myrtle, Ginny's been hanging out with EVERYONE, Malfoy's trying to find love, but he's looking in all the wrong places... What will happen to all of them on the night Moaning Myrtle comes back to life? complete
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Night Moaning Myrtle Came Back to Life

Part I

Harry glanced over his shoulder. The coast was clear…

He dived through the door on his right, shutting it quickly behind himself.

"Myrtle?" he said softly.

No one answered.

"Myrtle, it's me," Harry paused, carefully lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "Heartthrob Harry."

There was a whooshing sound, and water slapped over the floor of the bathroom.

"Oooooh, it's you, Harry," Myrtle said, zooming right through Harry.

He shivered. "That was pleasant."

"I'm sure," Myrtle said with a seductive giggle. She looked impatiently at him. "Have you got it yet? I can't wait much longer."

"I'm working on it," said Harry. "I'm anxious too."

Myrtle grinned. "Excellent."

Ginny Weasley looked both ways before ducking behind the portrait of Olga Aboca, the legendary witch who created the love potion. Once safely inside, she threw off the invisibility cloak. She had stolen it from Harry the previous night, while skillfully distracting him with her…charms.

Ginny looked around. Where was he? As if in answer, the portrait flew open, and a red-faced Anthony Goldstein stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm la…" He was silenced by Ginny's scorching gaze.

"Shut up and kiss me." He obliged.

Malfoy sauntered through the doors to the Great Hall. He headed towards the Slytherin table, noting that Potter and the Weasley girl were conspicuously absent.

"Draco! Draco, over here!" Pansy stood up and waved for him, nearly knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice.

_ Oh Merlin, _Malfoy thought, rolling his eyes. He obligingly sat down next to her, ignoring her flirtatious glances.

"Oh Malfoy…" she cooed.

"What?" he said, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Want to go somewhere… later…" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Malfoy thought he might be sick. "No. I've got private lessons with Dumbledore."

"Oh." Pansy looked momentarily heartbroken, but quickly recovered, picking up her act just where she'd left off. "How about after that?"

"I'd love to," Malfoy lied, "but I'm meeting up with Ginny Weasley. Special invitation and everything, you know."

"That slut!" Pansy spat.

Malfoy put down his fork. "Yes, that slut. Now if you don't mind…" He stood up abruptly and left the hall, not heading anywhere in particular but needing to escape Pansy.

He went through the doors again, almost running into Ginny Weasley. Her red hair was all over the place, and her face was flushed.

_ Hm, _smirked Malfoy. Maybe he _would_ be meeting up with Ginny Weasley later…

Harry sat, idly drawing a picture of Moaning Myrtle. Ron sat across from him, scrawling out his Charms essay.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron said, angrily scratching out yet another illegible sentence.

"In which way?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ron said, looking up.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all…" Harry said, smirking to himself.

"No, really, where is she?" Ron said, appearing to be on the verge of tears as he crumpled up the entire essay and threw it into the fire. "I need help…"

"I'm not positive, but I think she went to Hagrid's again," said Harry. "You know, his hut."

"We just saw him last night, why would she want to go to Hagrid's hut again?" Ron said confusedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "When I say 'Hagrid's hut,' I'm not talking about the building…. I mean _Hagrid's hut._"

Ron looked baffled for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "Oh." He promptly stood up and ran out of the common room.

Harry shrugged. He'd already learned to block out the mental images.

Ginny waited behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. She checked her watch again, and once more. He was awfully late…

Ginny had already had it up to here with him. He always failed to show up on time, and when he did, he clearly wasn't interested. She couldn't have that, now, could she…

She stormed off down the hallway, passing by bunches of first and second years. Finally, Ernie Macmillan came the other way.

"Hey, you, over here," she said, grabbing the sleeve of his robe and dragging him to a nearby bathroom.

A miserable-looking ghost of a girl floated towards them, sobbing quietly.

"Have you seen Heartthrob Harry?"

"What?" snapped Ginny. "_Heartthrob Harry?"_

"Yes," Myrtle simpered. "He was supposed to meet me here approximately ninety seconds ago."

Ginny shrugged. "Not my problem." She stared vindictively at Myrtle. "Then again, it might partially be 'cause he's probably still recovering from last night. With _me_."

Myrtle gave a loud sob and dove into her toilet.

Harry walked through the door.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny said sweetly, coming over towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

Ernie shifted uncomfortably. Something told him he didn't want to be witnessing this right now…

Harry gave Ginny an odd look. "Right, well…" He disentangled himself from her and stepped over to Myrtle's toilet. "Where's Myrtle?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Ginny came over to Harry again. "She seemed a bit miffed about last night."

"Last night?" Harry looked perplexed. "Oh… oh, yeah, last night… Did you say something to her?"

"Maybe I did," she gave Harry one last coquettish glance before dragging Ernie out of the bathroom.

Harry sat down on the floor. "Myrtle." When the only answer was a loud sob, he let out a loud sigh. "Myrtle, c'mon. Gin's all talk."

_ And a lot of action,_ he thought, grinning.

"You can't get mad over this petty stuff, Myrtie. We need to concentrate on our goal. I know how badly you want it, and you're never gonna get it if we can't get this done."

Myrtle gave one last drawn-out sniffle before zooming out of her toilet. "Fine," she said begrudgingly. "How's it coming?"

He shot her a grin. "I think it's almost ready. Tomorrow could be the day, Myrtle."

She smiled. "Really! Oh, Heartthrob!" With an enthusiastic giggle, she shot straight through his mouth.

Harry bit back the urge to shudder.

"Cold?" Myrtle simpered. Harry nodded. "It'll get better . Tomorrow…" She shot Harry a seductive look from behind her glasses. Harry thought she must be the most attractive ghost he had ever laid eyes on.

"Tomorrow," Harry confirmed. He blew Myrtle a kiss and exited the bathroom.

Malfoy threw glances over his shoulder as he walked towards the Slytherin common room. Fortunately, no one was pursuing him. He had been just joking about the private lesson with Dumbledore, but Dumbledore _had_ been showing up everywhere. He was beginning to get worried. He gave a delicate shudder. He had heard what _really_ went on in those "private lessons."

Now, onto Ginny Weasley…

He stepped into the common room and threw himself upon one of the couches.

Crabbe and Goyle sat down in front of him, waiting for Malfoy's orders.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy snapped. They stood up at once. Malfoy wouldn't have been surprised if they'dhave bowed down to him, as though he were a king. "Go find the Weasley girl and bring her back to me."

They grunted their response and lumbered out of the common room.

Malfoy laid back, waiting.

Harry slid off his invisibility cloak, which Ginny had been so kind to return as soon as she'd finished with it. He hadn't been stupid; he'd known all along why Ginny had been so keen on getting him alone in his dorm last night. She hadn't needed to be so persuasive, but hey, whatever she'd wanted to do worked for Harry…

Slughorn's office was just around the corner, and Harry tried to think of the best way of asking him. He still hadn't come up with a plan when he burst into Slughorn's office.

Slughorn turned around. "Oh, hello, Harry! What a nice surprise! My favorite student, here to visit me!"

Harry decided to cut right to the chase. "I need—" He leaned over and whispered something to Slughorn. "It's a matter of life and death."

Slughorn's eyes widened. "Oh, of course, my boy!" He handed a bag that contained it to Harry, winking lavishly. "Use it wisely."

"Don't worry, sir," Harry said, a big grin spreading across his face.


	2. Part II

Harry Potter and the Night Moaning Myrtle Came Back to Life

Part II

Harry nearly skipped down the hallway. He barely registered bumping into Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be following Ginny rather closely. He leaped up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, pulling Harry aside. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever, that's fine with me," Harry said in an excited rush. He ran upstairs and brought it back down, handing it to Ron.

"I'll be back in an hour," Ron said darkly, concealing the cloak from any passersby. "I'm going to Hagrid's hut."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Harry asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I need Hermione's help with homework," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes you have to see it to believe it."

Ron looked oddly at Harry before pulling the invisibility cloak over himself and disappearing.

Ron walked down the Hogwarts hallway, dodging people as he weaved in and out of the crowds. Up ahead, he saw a glimpse of red hair, accompanied by the wide, towering figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

_Ginny!_ He took off at a run, hurrying towards them.

Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of Ginny, dragging her along with them.

Ginny wasn't going easily, but she wasn't any match for their strength. She was stammering out every curse word she knew, but Crabbe and Goyle still continued down towards the dungeons.

_How did she learn those!_ thought Ron as Ginny let out a string of particularly strong swear words.

He knew it was hopeless to pry Ginny out of Crabbe and Goyle's grasp, so he followed them, creeping along as unnoticeably as possible.

They reached the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room, and Crabbe and Goyle muttered the password. How the portrait ever understood what they had mumbled was a complete mystery to Ron. Still, it opened to reveal the entrance, and Ron took his chance to dive in behind them. The portrait shut again behind them.

Crabbe and Goyle finally dropped Ginny in the middle of the common room. Ron tried to get a better look at whom they were facing, although he already had a pretty good idea.

Just as Ron had suspected, Malfoy laid sprawled on the couch.

Ginny didn't say a word, bravely staring at Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said in a good imitation of his father's drawl. "It's Ginny Weasley."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh," Malfoy said, smirking. "Defiant, aren't you."

"If you're so daring, then why'd you have your goons drag me here? Not brave enough to come get me yourself, are you?" sneered Ginny.

Ron felt a surge of pride at his sister's words; then a pang of sadness at the fact that he would never be able to muster up the courage to face Malfoy.

"Why do it myself when I have others to do the dirty work for me?" said Malfoy arrogantly.

Ginny snorted. "You're an asshole, Malfoy. You can't always expect others to do your bidding."

"Well that's what you're here for, isn't it?" Malfoy smirked.

Ginny practically snarled. "That's what you think."

Malfoy began to grow impatient. "Come on, Weasley. Don't play hard to get. It's not like you have a reputation to uphold."

Ron bristled at this. How dare he question Ginny's honor! She was the picture of innocence. She probably she didn't even know she had a uterus!

Ginny crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Why not? You've already screwed half the guys at Hogwarts! What's the matter? Am I not good enough for you, little Weasel?" Draco leered. He stood up, walking over to where she was standing. He trailed one finger down the side of her face. "I can be good enough. So good that you won't know your own name when I'm done with you." His voice dropped to a whisper and he slid one hand down her back.

At this, Ron was so outraged that he flung the invisibility cloak to one side and ran at Malfoy. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Malfoy jumped back in surprise and Ginny turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Ron?"

"WEASLEY!"

Ron fumed. He dove at Malfoy, missing by nearly a foot and sliding across the common room floor.

Malfoy laughed sinisterly. Ron stood up and threw a punch at him, but Malfoy ducked.

"Hahaha," said Malfoy.

He tried to hit Malfoy a few more times, but each time Malfoy expertly dodged his fist.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go," Ron said furiously, taking Ginny by the arm and attempting to drag her out of the common room.

Ginny refused to budge. "Ron, who are you to order me around?" She stepped over to Malfoy, pulled him closer, and kissed him.

Ron's expression turned from surprise to anger in a split second.

"See, Weasley—" Malfoy started to kiss Ginny again.

She brought back her hand and slapped him across the face.

Malfoy stumbled backwards, glaring at her.

"Wow, that was brilliant!" Ron said, his fury forgotten.

She turned, and without saying a word, stomped out of the portrait hole.

Cormac McLaggen paced in a circle. He had been waiting inside the broomshed for nearly an hour. Ginny was rarely late, especially for a hunk like him…

McLaggen shivered, remembering their last rendezvous in the broomshed. Let's just say she had definitely polished his broomstick…

Ron grumpily pulled the invisibility cloak over himself again, getting his mind back on his original mission: finding Hermione.

He had lied when he'd told Harry he'd wanted homework help… Unless homework was a clever pseudonym for something else…

Ron could see the lights of Hagrid's hut in the distance. He stopped in his tracks, wondering if Harry's hints had any truth to them.

_Nah, not Hermione, _thought Ron, continuing down the castle steps.

Malfoy stared after Ginny, wondering how someone like that could turn someone like him down. _No one_ turned a Malfoy down.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted behind him and Malfoy spun around. Blaise Zabini was standing with them, his arms crossed and a grin across his face.

"Tough luck, eh, Malfoy?" said Blaise, sounding amused.

Malfoy didn't say anything. How would Blaise know? Surely Ginny wouldn't choose Zabini over him…

"Rejection hurts, Draco," Blaise said, putting a hand to his heart. "But together, we can work through this! You will make it! There's more fish in the sea!"

"How would you know?" spat Malfoy, becoming angrier with Blaise by the second.

"Well, two nights ago…" Blaise began, but Malfoy sent him a scathing look. "Okay, fine, maybe Pansy can help you."

"Oh Draco!" called Pansy from the other side of the common room.

Malfoy faked a bright smile. "Hello, Pansy, darling."

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle quietly exited the room.

"So, how are you?" Malfoy asked her, trying to fill up the silence.

"Fine now that I'm with you," she replied sweetly.

Malfoy sighed. _Well, better Pansy than no one at all, _he smirked.

Harry had never seen Myrtle in such a good mood as she was that night, swooping around the bathroom.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" she said cheerfully, doing loops in the air.

"Hi," responded Harry, slightly taken aback by her newfound excitement.

Her eyes widened. "Did you get it?"

"Yep, it was as easy as I'd thought, Slughorn just handed it right over with no questions asked," Harry said, grinning at her.

"Oh, heartthrob!" Myrtle said, sobbing out of joy. "Can I see it?"

"Of course," said Harry seductively, sliding it out of the bag and showing it to Myrtle.

"Oooooooooh, I'm so excited!" Myrtle cried, gliding around the bathroom again, shouting gleefully.

"Yes, me too," said Harry.

Myrtle stopped again in front of him. "Can I touch it, Harry?"

He blushed. "Well… I'm not sure you'll be able to, considering you are, well… what you are, but okay, why not? Just be gentle, you don't want to break it. I can't exactly ask Slughorn for another one, it'd be too suspicious."

"Okay," said Myrtle, gaping again. She reached towards it, but Harry pulled it away from her.

"Not yet, Myrtle. We mustn't let temptation overcome us. We have to wait 'til the moon is in the center of sky."

Myrtle sniffled. "I know. But Harry… I want to so badly. I haven't for years."

He looked at her sympathetically. "I know. Only a couple more hours, Myrtie."

Myrtle nodded sadly. "Oh well, I guess it will be more romantic that way anyway. Under the full moon…" She began humming a song to herself and with a splash, she disappeared into the U-bend of her toilet.

Harry turned his back on the bathroom. "I'll be back," he whispered into the darkness, knowing Myrtle was probably already zooming through the depths of the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Night Moaning Myrtle Came Back to Life

Part III

Harry returned to the bathroom as promised two hours later. Myrtle was waiting for him. Her exuberance from earlier had faded. She sat perched on a toilet, quietly sobbing.

"Myrtle! What's wrong!" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh Harry, I'm afraid it won't work. What if…what if I can never…." She let out a loud sob.

"Don't worry, Myrtle. Everything will work out," Harry said soothingly.

He reached under his cloak and revealed the potion Slughorn had given him. Its contents were turquoise and sparkly, giving of an alluring glow. Myrtle let out a hiccup.

"Ready, darling?" Harry asked her.

She nodded.

"You know what to do."

Myrtle's eyes grew wide but she didn't chicken out. Closing her mouth and pinching her nose shut, she dove straight into the top of the flask.

Harry watched with fascination as she swam through it. He checked his watch. The second hand ticked toward the 12. "Three, two, one," he said under his breath. "Now!"

Myrtle burst out of the potion. For a moment she just stood there, glancing at her newfound skin with obvious pleasure. For once, there were no tears behind her glasses. "Harry," she said wonderingly, "I'm alive!"

Harry stepped closer. "I can see that." He touched one finger to her cheek and to his surprise found that Myrtle was indeed flesh and bone, not just a mirage.

Myrtle giggled like a school girl, but was quickly cut off by the noise of the bathroom door opening.

"Shh!" said a boy's voice.

"Draco!" squealed Ginny, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Come, my red-haired Florence nightingale, I think I see an empty stall ahead," slurred Malfoy.

They passed Harry and Myrtle without noticing them.

"Ginny!" Harry called. "Ginny, do you hear me?"

The only answer was another giggle and the sound of a large object falling in the toilet.

"Oh hahaha, I'm all wet now!" Ginny said, pushing open the stall door to reveal her soaking wet hair and a half-dressed Malfoy.

"Hey, what up, scarhead?" Malfoy said, stepping out behind Ginny.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Ginny, ignoring Malfoy.

"Couldn't be better," Ginny said dizzily, swaying.

"Yeah, we're fine," Malfoy said in a loud voice.

"Okay," Harry said uncertainly.

"Bye, Harry!" Ginny said, leaving the bathroom with Malfoy.

Harry turned back to Myrtle. "So what do you want to do now?"

Myrtle's eyes were wide as she touched the bathroom's walls and sinks. She looked at him like a starving woman staring at a seven-course feast.

"Well, if that's what you want," said Harry, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Where's the food?" Myrtle said suddenly, grabbing Harry's arm.

He paused. Food? What was she talking about?

"Harry, don't you realize that I haven't eaten anything for over _fifty years?_" said Myrtle, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Yes, but…" Harry started, falling silent at the enthralled look on Myrtle's face.

"Cookies, cakes, and pies, oh my!" Myrtle said, dancing around in a circle.

"We can go to the kitchens," Harry suggested hopefully.

"The kitchens! The kitchens!" Myrtle sang, following Harry into the corridor and skipping along.

Harry led them towards the portrait of the fruit bowl and tickled the green pear. The painting swung open, allowing them to climb through.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" came Dobby's squeaky voice.

"Oh look, it's master, and he's brought another mudblood…" muttered Kreacher from behind Dobby.

Myrtle burst into tears. "How dare you call me… I've been waiting for years to come… Stop…"

"Kreacher," Harry said in a dangerous voice. "Do not upset her. That's an order."

"Oh yes, master orders Kreacher around, but master himself is not of pure blood…" Kreacher said.

"Can Dobby do anything for Harry Potter, sir?" asked Dobby, bowing.

"Yes, can we have some food?" Harry asked. "Myrtle? What do you want to eat?"

"Anything!" Myrtle said hungrily. "Pudding, potatoes, chicken, steak, hurry up and bake, bake, bake!"

Dobby scurried off, enlisting the help of several other house elves. They came back a few minutes later, carrying huge platters of every food imaginable and setting them down in front of Myrtle.

Myrtle stared at the food for a second before stuffing a little of everything into her mouth, going back for seconds, thirds, and even fourths…

Ginny and Malfoy ran down the hall, giggling hysterically. They passed McLaggen, bumping into him without an apology.

McLaggen chuckled to himself. So his plan had worked… That would be the last time Ginny forgot about their appointment in the broomshed…

Now all he needed to make her remember was just a little bit of Ogden's Ultimate Intense Firewhiskey in her pumpkin juice…

Harry watched Myrtle eat. This wasn't exactly his idea of a perfect night, but this might be Myrtle's only chance to live…

"Harry!" Myrtle said through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie. "This is wonderful!"

"Great, Myrtle," muttered Harry, checking his watch. They'd been in the kitchen for three hours, and the potion would wear off at sunrise…

The house elves continuously refilled the platters as Myrtle consumed them. At this rate, Harry was sure she'd already eaten his body weight in food, if not double that.

With another long sigh, Harry settled back down to watch Myrtle eat. Strange as it might seem, he was actually looking forward to the rising of the sun.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later…

Myrtle let out a loud belch. Harry woke up with a start. "Huh! Oh, it's just you." He fell back over with a loud snore.

Finally satisfied, Myrtle pushed away the numerous platters and kicked Harry. "Wake UP, heartthrob! We don't have much time left!"

Harry rubbed his eyes, and checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. "We still have…oh! Myrtle, we only have 15 minutes left before you change back!"

Myrtle gasped. "Well then let's get this started!" With no warning whatsoever, she jumped on top of Harry and jammed her tongue down his throat.

Harry started choking and Myrtle hastily extracted her tongue. "Did I do something wrong, heartthrob?" Harry grimaced but shook his head. "Good," Myrtle said, diving in again. Harry put up with it for roughly 30 seconds before pushing her away.

"Um, Myrtle, why don't we go up to your bathroom?" Harry said, wiping the slobber off his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, Harry, why not right here?" she whined.

Harry stepped backwards, nearly tripping over a house elf carrying a large plate of pastries. "Er, because…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, however, because at that exact moment the sun's rays broke through the window.

"Oh no," Myrtle cried. Her solid skin slowly turned transparent again, and she rose slightly off the ground.

Bursting into tears, she whooshed threw the ceiling and presumably towards the girls' bathroom. Harry looked bewildered for a moment but then shrugged. Myrtle had been getting annoying anyway.

After all, there was always Ginny…

_**THE END**_


End file.
